Acquaintances
by CookieP15
Summary: Blade: Trinity. King, Abby, and Blade find someone who can help the keep one step ahead of Drake, or so they think. Little do they know she's connected to him in more ways then one. R&R Please! HKOC DrakeOC, some HKAW I fixed the title.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General & Romance.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, nothing at all, just wanted to give my own little twists and turns. Read on.

Acquaintances

Chapter 1

The rain beat down furiously down my back as I made my way to work. The morning had been shinning and the birds had been singing when I got out of bed today but that all changed when the dark clouds moved it. Just like that the birds where swallowed up in their new tragedy and I was left without an umbrella down sixth street. Signing, I brandished my arm as hard as I could, waiting for the following yellow cab to pull up, and then the next, and the next. Finally getting somewhere, I climbed in and in feigned cheerfulness I thank the driver and tell him where to go. This of course, was the beginning and ironically the ending of all my days, the sun just couldn't stay up and my suits were not surprisingly taking up whole sections in my dry cleaners. Not to mention, the Boss spit up by hell itself implanted herself into her desk every morning, late, and did what she did best, eat and yell. Normal day? I would say no, to many things happened at once to say that it was a normal day and so calmly, I sat in the taxi and waited for my cabby to pull up at my job.

Somehow I got into my cubicle just in time for the implantation to proceed for Junia Plats, my boss. At odd angles, my boss weighed probably about… enough. Sometimes she would call me into her office, spittle flying places where I wish they wouldn't and making my life a living hell. Today, however was a little slow, what with the donation we were giving to various funds were being processed and being that my boss loved money, things were being watched with fifteen pairs of eyes. Yes, today would be a slack day, and I would enjoy it to the last hour. Taking out a scrapbook that had been "working" on in my "spare" time, I started placing things here and there, just were the fit perfectly.

That's when the headaches came again, the pounding of my frontal lobe down to the bridge of my nose and back. The hide- and – go – seek game this migraine kept on playing with me was driving me crazy and no matter how much water I took nor the amount of aspirin I managed to guzzle down helped. I winced, for about an hour, holding on to the desk so I would not had the urge to grab anything sharp and chase the bastard that was running around my head. The pain subsided and I was filled with a sudden smoothness, a sudden feeling of floating. Shivers went down my back as if somewhere were running their fingers down my spinal cord. Helplessly, I waited and waited until the feelings went away; as good as they felt. Nothing came of this and they kept on coming, butterflies zig- zagging out of my veins and cells. I waited quietly, despite the urge that kept on coming to my attention to scream out, this little dance pain and pleasure kept on playing on my body drove me insane, and I doubt that I would stand much more of this game. This was the third time this had taken place at work, sometimes these sensations interrupted my morning tea or my showers at night, all in all, It was a huge pain in my ass, or rather, my head and neck.

"Are you enjoying this? " the voice in my head had turned rough, challenging, and surprisingly uncaring.

The voice invading my mind could have cared less if I was in pain or pleasure. I laughed a little thinking that I had finally gone off the deep end. My stress and work and the two o' clock meetings that just seemed to pop out of nowhere finally dug into me so deep, that I had this voice in my head and my body was feeling whatever if felt like feeling. After so many encounters with my 'problem' I let all explanations go to waste and blamed it on my work and just all together lack of a life. I continued laughing for ironically I no longer had control of anything. Junia suddenly poked her shapeless face into my workstation.

" What you laughing about in here? Are you sick, do you need to see a crazy doctor? " Questions floated by and by, her shapeless face becoming more of a blur, and finally becoming one big black hole splattered with red. That's the last thing I saw, the red painted swirled and swirled until it made a burgundy color against the black, and my mind went blank, the voice laughing, a deep raspy laugh full of malice and heaviness.

I later woke up in a hospital, IV's strapped to my arms like leeches. The buzzing of the machines in the background and a faint dripping sound that came from the bathroom were the only things I heard it the room. Sighing, I rolled over to my side, making sure that I didn't disconnect the IV's from my arms. A movement caught my eye, making my mind's eye swirl around trying to figure out if there was someone in the room. The hairs on my neck rose and the headache began again, this time for a short period, followed by the knee-weakening smoothness that played around in my veins. I realized it would not do me any good to dwell on it and after a few chaotic minutes, I won control of my body and fell asleep, the feeling that someone was running their hands down my spinal cord painstakingly palpable.

This was two years ago, before I knew what these headaches and tiny pleasures would lead to. The headaches turned to pain, when I did not follow rules; the tiny pleasures would come from following his directions. All this at the hands of a beautiful man, physically speaking of course (and only in good terms). His voice came into my mind and went, came and went, as if to remind me of whom I was and to whom I belonged. This however came to an abrupt ending as something big came, my problems seemingly trivial compared to the big bang that was coming next. The "vampire's final solution" as it was called, was underway and in the hands of a powerful man. Somehow, some way I was part of this, and I suddenly became the key to the future of these human beings. I was sucked out of my own little hell, but I knew he would return.

After all, Dracula could only keep quiet for so long.

Authors Note: Thank you all who actually got through all this, my works always turn out longer than expected. Please read and review, because that would help a lot, comments, questions, no flames (not too severe anyway) I hope you enjoyed it, and please stay locked for the second chappy. I've kept this buried, so to speak, because I didn't know if I was going to want to continue this, but I hope you enjoy it and the second chapter should be up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General and Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and these characters are not mine, except the one I created.

Acquaintances

Chapter 2

Sometimes, when they talk to me, I just listen. Eyes wide open, all I can do is listen. No nod, tear, or facial expression will come from me, sometimes I think its voluntary, sometimes I think my body, no matter how much its asked, will never follow my directions. I was found like you would find a stray puppy who escaped and didn't know its way home. Unlike said puppy however, I was already "home" at the time I was found.

My "home" was on the far side of a dock, although I could not pin point it, for of the two years I had been a resident in his home, I had neither left or touched a door knob in that place. My food was brought to me and was even fed to me, much like pampering. This was excruciating however, because food no longer held a taste for me, or a consistency. A pizza could have been a rice patty for all I know, a drop of red wine, despite its fooling color, could not satisfy the thirst of life I felt within. Sometimes I gave in, his hand holding the key to my fullness haunting me until I let my guard down.

**▓ FLASHBACK▓**

" If you do not drink, you will die, if you die, whom will you pass this gift to?" I could have cared less who I decided to or not to pass it to, I would not have wish such ill fate onto someone. When I think back, when I have the time that is, I could still feel his cold hand on my cheek, his taunting words in my ear.

"Drink, drink, drink…" I would had loved to, if it weren't so…wrong. The "rescue" if anything was nothing short of frightening for that was the time in which he had left me, leaving me chained to starve for my lack want for his type of food angered him, and my defiance could not make him want to deal with me any longer.

His leaving me was like a breath of fresh air, constricted and unneeded breath. I cannot say all my time spent with him was a waste, there was a side he would show me albeit his love would only show for so long.

It had been a week since that, from what I could calculate. The shackles were then undone, but for what? I was too weak from an empty stomach to even make my brain work for a way to get out. Vampires could not change and morph into mist, nor place themselves millions of miles away with a snap of a finger.

** ▓ END FLASHBACK▓**

I gave up then, choosing to stay put and just dry out. That's when they, the girl, muscle- clad but only enough to improve strength, and pretty face albeit fooling for hers showed no appreciation for my type. She went around the room, looking from various objects to the discarded clothing in the corner, the vials of red substance littering the floor, all full and untouched.

"Blade!" the name sounded familiar, much like the one he would tell me about he came back from hunting, the bags newly filled in his hand. His musing on Blade were more of reflections on his part. He wanted to know more about him, but for what reason I could not remember. Much of his voice has been lost to me since they started "removing" my so commonly referred blood sucking virus.

A tall, dark man stepped in, his sword protruding from his back. His black attire did much for the mood in the room. I then realized who they were, hunters I think they were called. The girl moved forward, finally stopping at the bed side and inspected me closely. I could have just imagined what I looked like, eyes sunken back into my head from lack of feeding. My skin even paler then what it should have been. My hair a twined and broken mess, for his fingers were not there to brush through them at night.

I did not speak, for my voice would have sounded like a rasp or a door which needing oiling, instead I kept quiet waiting for them to do with me what they wanted. What else did I have to live for? Pronounced dead and buried in the real world, a world which did not know of the undead. Inspecting, I suspected, would take long , and I just sat back and let them take it all in, after all I had forever didn't I?.

Their careful inspection of me lasted a while, but just what I was waiting for came up, and I closed my eyes as the silence filled the room. The girl…Whilst? Whistler? I wasn't exactly sure, paused as she pulled my cotton pants down a little on my let hip. Their scavanger hunt for my mark came to an abrupt stop as they surveyed the ugly blemish he left behind. It took them awhile, a few seconds to realize who I belonged to. It took them less to take hold of me and carry me into their car, muttering about plans and decontamination.

Authors Note: Hope this is going good, and yet we only know or have an inkling who two of the characters are, or maybe we have someone out that's smart enough to find out the missing link. Dun- dun- dun ! Ok, as always keep locked for the 3rd chappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General and Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and these characters are not mine, except the one I created.

Acquaintances

Chapter 3

Hannibal King stood in front of the mirror, razor poised firmly in hand as he make his way around his shapely beard. In the background you would hear various grunts and screams coming from the computer game which his mates where carrying on in the lab/work station. It was late at night and Sommerfield had gone ahead to take Zoë for "dreamy time" and to read her a book. This left King alone in the left side of the Honeycomb hide out, where the communal showers shared one, measly mirror.

" I'm looking bea-u-ti-ful!" King complimented himself as he finished up his beard. It had been two days since they had saved Blade and given him a bunk bed away from them, seeing as that he didn't get along with King. King, caring less joked that Blade probably snored and didn't want to be woken up at two in the morning when his beauty sleep was taking place.

Just then, he heard as Abby and King pulled up in the front of the Honeycomb hide out and got out. King waited, his energy spiking as they reached the front door. Knocking was heard and King yelled a quick " GOT IT" at the top of his lungs, knowing the his buddies would neither hear him or want to get up from their game.

As he sauntered slowly and calmly to the door, the knocking continued and was heard louder. " I'm coming! Hold your horses!" King yelled as he smiled, knowing that someone out there wanted to kick his ass right about now and frankly he could have used the workout after being left behind. As his hand touched the door and as he opened it up a notch, a hand stuck out and grabbed him, throwing him across the room to land on the couch. Fully expecting it to have been Blade who had thrown him like a piece of unwanted candy, he stood up and sat back down as he saw Abby walk in first.

"Hurry up next time would ya, sweetheart?" she said as she smiled sweetly at him.

" Anything for you, doll face" King replied sticking out his tongue. He soon stopped as he saw what she and Blade were carrying.

"Stop standing there and help" King went into action mode, knowing that the look on Blade's face tonight was not one to play around with. He grabbed the dead looking thing with hair by the back holding her up as Blade held her legs and Abby held her arms. She looked unconscious, hell she looked DEAD.

"What's with the dead weight?" King jokingly asked, receiving a deep scowl from Abby and a bigger one from Blade. "What? She's alive? You got to be kidding me!" King plopped down on the couch, a safe way from the "corpse" that laid two feet from him.

"That dead weight is going to help us find Drake…" Abby shut up for a minute before continuing to walk to were the body was laying. " As soon as she wakes up she will possibly going through the process you did, but only by her consent, if not chains and some persuasions will tells us what we want to know." Abby said with a smile.

" Why are we turning her back?" King patted his beard again and waited for Abby to stop looking at the body.

"For the same reasons we turned you around, except she's a full mix…"

"And a very pure one at that." Blade interrupted her, taking over. " The same thing you were to Danica," King grimaced a little, knowing fully were the conversation was headed, "…she was to Drake, she must tell us what we need to know. The fate of man kind rests in her hands."

"If not in her memories, we need to stay a step ahead of Drake and his intentions, and this one has gone through enough with him to know what will happen, and we don't have so long."

King nodded as it all seeped in, he took in the body, the paleness turning to transparent. He smiled noting that she could have held on so long without the thirst of blood to hold her down. These days were going to be good, and judging by his knowledge of said treatment of vampire's and their loves, and also his current non- activity record, he was going to be in one hell of a month.

They all helped carry the body up the stairs and into the room which was used like a hospital room for the injured. Setting her on the hospital bed, Abby proceeded to wipe the body's face that was matted with residue of what looked like blood and tears, making sure not to put pressure on anything that might be sensitive. This however, took a long time because it seemed like her whole body was frail and one bad move would have her cracking under weight in a matter of seconds.

Abby finished what she was doing, cleaning up a bit before turning off the lights in the room and walking into the sleeping area she slept, surprised to find King sitting on her bed, smiling.

" So, Whistler, you want to make me my hot chocolate today?" King pouted sweetly as Abby ruffled his hair like she always did, both forgetting about the last couple of mintues and going on with their normal nightly routine.

"Yeah, why not, " she said and paused " I mean after sitting around here all night while the big dogs went out and played you could use a pick me up." Abby smiled as she added " but not too much sugar, you get all hyper and you want to be able to walk tomorrow." She laughed, referring to the half vampire two rooms away.

" HEY!" King yelled after Abby as she walked out the door. He looked across the hall to the hospital room again and nodded, knowing what he had to do, but hopefully he didn't have to make to much contact with the body.

"Yup, definitely going to be a loooonnnng month." king said and sighed as he made his way to the kitchen area, stopping again to look at the body, bruised and pale in all its glory, sighing again he continued walking, unaware the she had woken and had been awake the whole time.

Authors Note: Hello again, please read and review like good readers and I hope you are enjoying my little piece of fan fiction that I have going on here. Stay locked!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General and Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and these characters are not mine, except the one I created.

Authors Note: Complete note at the bottom of the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading.

Acquaintances

Chapter 4

Abigail, King and Blade walked into the hospital room in which the body was being looked after. It had been three days since they had found her, well, more like three days since she had been found by Blade and Whistler. The vampire continued her state of unconsciousness, as seen and believed by the unaware crew.

" Do we have a name?" King asked, sitting down on the chair positioned next to hospital bed. " I mean, if we don't we might as well make up one for her." he looked over to the body, more recognizable now that feeding tubes had been connected the second night to keep her from dying out and leading their cause to extinction.

" No, but we've seen were Dracula marked her." Abby said, pausing while King waited expectantly for an answer, and finding that Abby's mind had recently left the room, he whistled a little tune, breaking the tension that was building up in the room.

" Were exactly is that? I don't see it anywhere." King gestured with his hand at the sheet clad body on the stretcher. He looked over the body once more, taking in the pale color which had progressed into a more pinkish color. He took in the face, the once sunken eyes normal and without dark circles, for it seemed this women had gotten more sleep in these days then ever before.

" How 'bout Mary? Or Lila!" King shut up when he saw the look Abby was giving him.

"Right then, I'll just shut up now…" Abby sighed and thought again before speaking to Blade, ignoring King all together.

" It seems that she'll be ready to start her process in a few days, we haven't heard much from the vampires in the last couple of days and I think we'll be able to get this done. Sommerfield is getting everything ready so we can start the process." She took a breath then, seemingly done with her speech at the moment.

King was about to speak up as Abby continued on with a heavy sigh. " We need a way to wake her up and not have another World War in our hands. This is especially important because even though the vampires and their zombies have been suspiciously quiet, we really need her to tell us what she knows."

Taking a deep breath and looking first at the women with an expression that could only be described as pity, and then throwing King a pointed look ( which King should had taken notice of if he was not still trying to think up a name for the 'body' and poking the 'body's' arm ).

"King, we need… King…KING!" King turned startled as he heard Abby screaming his name and nearly going into hysteria.

" Listen, do you really think you should be calling out my name like that babe? Not in front of Blade for sex's sake!" King winked at her and added " But, if we must, and you must, I will willingly sacrifice myself…" King said slowly, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

" You ,my friend, are full of crap, " Abby glared at him as best as she could while trying not to laugh at the angry face Blade had pulled on since King had started talking, which he seemed to always do, no matter what King was talking about.

" Hm, I'll wake her up, then you can fix her up, and then she will tell us everything she knows. King will shut up and get the fuck away from here since he has no purpose." Blade cut it short and simple, while walking out of the room and heading into the kitchen were would grab an apple or two and sit outside making sure to take his 'medicine'.

"You'd think he would get used to me, after all, I mean look at me…" King said making gestures at his biceps and running his hands through his short hair. " I'm hot hot hot!"

"Hey King, you seemed to have missed a spot there, it looks like your trying to grow a circle of hair on your cheek." Abby held back laughter as King's eyes went wider.

" What!" King rushed to the mirror that was beside the little bedside table next to the stretcher, he then straightened his back slowly, and turning towards Abby he said, " Very funny Abs, if killing vampires doesn't go over too well, you can start your own comedy club." King sat down again and waited for Abby to start talking again.

Abby gave him a look and waited until he was done glaring at her from across the room. Abby looked down and thought about Blade's words. They were wrong about one thing, they did need King for something, a lot actually. King and King only had gone through what this seemingly innocent young women had gone through. The fact that she was Drake's plaything and that she had refused what she had become to the point of death was what they , nay, she looked for in a source and maybe even one day as a team member. No matter how much she tried looking past the fact that King had once been in this situation, she was reminded as she lay in her bed, the insomnia kicking her in her gut. She vaguely, but surely remembered when she had found King, wounded and pale much like the woman she was looking down on. She had managed to bring him to the honeycomb hideout by herself, and Sommerfield had told her to clean him up and insert the necessary tubes and IV's, considerably hard since she hated needles. The point was, because getting him into the right side, the side against vampires, needed his consent, she made the mistake of waking him up at the time he was needed. He had opened up his eyes, closing them again as the lights in the room was too much for him to bear. He reached out then, she had noted with a smile, and grabbed her wrist. She had felt right, oddly, as he ran his hands up her arms and back. This, was short lived as he let out a growl, small at first and then let out a series of loud growls while grabbing her by the neck and squeezing, it seemed, as hard as he could. She had managed to get out of his grasp, and also managed to avoid him the next couple of days while Sommerfield bravely began with his transformation. After everything was done with, and he was recovering from his last phases of his conversion, he had requested from Sommerfield to see her. She had a tough time wanting to actually go anywhere near him but after a few days she noticed how silly she was being, she was stronger than him and could bend him like a pretzel if she wanted. She went then, to his room were he was resting and went in without knocking, why should she after all? He was there, lying and looking at her through hooded eyes. He had apologized then, saying it must have been a reaction for he must have thought that Abby was Danica, coming to ask him to please her again. He smiled then, and Abby had known that they would only grow stronger as partners one day, and that he was forgiven for something she knew he had no control over.

This, this is why she did not want to have any part in the awakening of this women, even though she had not admitted it, King was stronger for some reason that day and no matter how much concealer she had dabbed on, it could not be covered. What worried her was that if King had had that much power after only been half gone and only bitten by Danica, this women who was fully vampire and then some and was bitten by the oldest, purest vampire, what would save her then? King would come in handy, because she felt he would better deal with this than she, and Blade was not up for crap and would probably end up breaking her neck in two, making their hard work turn into a big pile of crap.

" Abby?…Abby?" King was looking at her with a worried stare, making her know that she had blanked out for quite a bit while looking down at the vampire on the stretcher.

" King…remember the day you woke up?" King nodded, with a flinch at the memory, he had hated hurting her, but how could he have known the difference? For all he knew Danica was asking for more hide- and - go - suck pleasure from him. " I need you to wake her up King, you would be doing a better job and may even handle her better, if worst comes to worse…" King nodded halfway from what was going to be another long speech. For even though Abby seemed like a small talk, straight to the point girl all was put to shame once she became impassioned talking in long sentences. She could got even longer then King, which was a hard concept to consider at first.

"Don't worry Ab, I wouldn't do that to you. I'll have her up in no time." King added his trademark smile, and then added with gusto, " how 'bout that hot chocolate woman!" He laugh and slapped her ass as he made his way out the door, with a laughing Abby following him.

Meanwhile, the woman slept quietly, actually sleeping this time as she zoned out after catching their whole exchange. A small smile hung on her lips. Although this motion hurt, for smiles were rare to come from her, no matter how much he tried. Dracula, or Drake as he was being called now, could never nudge one from her, and she was glad that she was able to keep herself under control. She wouldn't have wanted to give him any idea that his form of love was her form of love. Somehow she thought that maybe just a couple of roses on his part and chocolate would have her melting in his arms. She erased all thoughts about Drake and the team that was helping her as she was filed with memories of her time with Dracula.

Maybe sleep wasn't the answer after all.

Authors Note: Thanks to:

Blaze:IndependantWriter: Thank you, my writing style is something no one had mentioned before, lol, thanks for your comment. I also think your on the right thought, and the answer is…think I'd tell you? Lol.

Electricgurl: Thanks! I'll try my best to give you more chapters.

**Delauro****: Thank you because I think, if the order is correct that you reviewed first, that is greatly appreciated. J **

You guys helped me get this chapter out because I thought no one was reading it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the three chapters that are up. Please Read and Review and Santa will bring you lots of chapters wrapped in silk ( Well, not silk but…). I'll get chapter five out soon. Also, it says romance on the genre and it is, its just being processed on in my brain because I can't make up my mind. Is there a lot of King/Abby fans out there? Yes, no, maybe so? Review and I'll figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General and Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and these characters are not mine, except the one I created.

Acquaintances

Chapter 5

King sat on the couch of the little 'living area' that faced a large window that looked out to the back of the honeycomb hideout. He let out a sigh, which was released into the empty room, or rather the empty hideout. Everybody was gone, save for the corpse they were looking after in the hospital room. Abby and Blade were out fighting pale men and women with sharpened canines, Sommerfield and Zoë were out eating somewhere and possibly going to the movies afterward. He had been invited to go with his two video game driven friends to the club they were planning to go and get a taste of, but the thought of just getting up and having Blade glare at him was too much to handle.

It was true, THE Hannibal King, former cabana boy, and former blood-sucker was stuck playing baby sitter. Although it only meant staying in an empty room being unable to turn on the TV, that or staying in the room and making sure if he heard any signs of waking up on the corpse's part. Yes, he was stuck on a Friday night, in a plush couch facing the huge window that overlooked the place were Abby would go at the wee hours of the morning to shot arrows at some unlucky target.

At the present time it was deadly still, no sound was audible, and King suspected that at some point of his wild night he stopped breathing for long periods of time. He had eaten a whole half of a cake just an hour ago, but somehow his lack of a life got him hungry again and he stood up to see what else was available in the big chrome refrigerator placed in the middle of the kitchen. He rummaged around and found some half eaten lasagna, thanking Hedges for being the cook of their little 'family'. Hedges, currently having more fun than he, possibly getting more than him, had recently been cooking strange dishes like parmesan eggplant and other dishes consisting of various amount of eggs and plants. King, having the appetite that he did, did not mind one bit when one of the dishes he ate consisted of toasted almonds, which in one way he loved and managed to guzzle down half of the dish himself. He later found as he took a long and cold shower, curtsey of his, once again, lack of life and those damn computer games with the half naked chicks that his two buddies had been playing, he found rashes along his arms and his face had swelled up like Abby had just kicked the shit out of him. He chuckled at the memory and how funny it had been when Abby woke up and he was staring at her like a big red balloon was hovering above her.

He licked the last bits of lasagna off of the fork he had used, and disposed of the aluminum tray in the garbage and the fork in the dishwasher. He grabbed a quick beer off the refrigerator and went back to his deadly still state on the couch, breaking it every so often to take a sip of his beer.

His stopped in mid-swing and lowered his beer as he heard a faint 'plop, plop, plop'.

"What the…" King whispered to himself and got up turning on every light as he went down the corridor and to the left, his naked feet making no sound on the cold, hard tile underneath as he went. He reached the 'hospital' room in which the vampire was being held in, and opened the door slowly.

" Nothing wrong here…ouch!" King winced and sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed and plopped his feet up on the foot rest placed in front of the chair. He signed and continued to sit there, beer in his hand and loneliness holding his other hand.

" King, KING! Look at where your at, sitting next to a corpse, staring at a blank TV in front of the corpse, in front of YOU, and yet you do nothing!" King whispered this to himself, his hand inching towards the remote control sitting on the little light wood night table in back of him. He held it in his hand, thinking of what do with it, should he turn on the TV, risk not hearing if the woman awoke and possibly falling asleep while watching two people fall in love in the middle of the forest under moon light? Or maybe he should leave the control where it was and wait until Abby and Blade returned and so they would see that he actually did something that they told him to do.

" I'll take a number one please, extra sleep, love and bickering please!" King looked over to the woman again and seeing that she was still deadly (no pun intended) still and asleep , he turned on the TV to were a guy was holding a pair of thongs with a big set of… thongs for the camera to see and saying " Not much to cover, but that's the way I like it…grrrr!." King laughed, and made sure the volume was not to high.

He was beginning to like this job.

As he watched the progression of the TV show, he remembered the conversation he and Abby had had, and remember that she had not indeed shown him were Drake had marked this woman. He lifted an eyebrow, then the other as if doing a dance.

" To search? Or not to search?"

King remembered when Abby had found him and after their little 'waking up' issue, she had asked him were Danica had branded him. He had laughed then, still weak but recovering, and warned her with a " The marks are found were the vampire bites you" and she had scowled at him, and gave him a look which clearly said " I know that you twit, just show me" look. He had raised his arms as if to say " Don't blame me for what is going to happen" and pull down the top of the khaki cargo pants she had given him. She had blushed, he knew that for sure, and told him to pull his pants back up, she had seen enough. Since then she no longer had much of a opinion when he showed his mark, including to Blade.

He had to admit it was weird, most familiars and vampires had their marks on their wrists, or necks, odd times at their shoulders or backs, but he didn't care, it only gave him more of an excuse to show off his muscle clad body.

However, this only peaked his interest more as he looked over the healing body, checking out the wrists and only seeing pale skin he move on to her navel, which was slightly visible between the hem of the shirt and the cotton pants Abby had managed to put on her. Again, seeing nothing, he moved up…and stayed there.

" Whoa! Not checking out a dead girl, not checking out a dead girl, not, not, not, not…I'm totally sick, I've got to get some now!" King smacked himself a couple of times before moving onto her neck, and still saw no sign of the mark.

King, bored, decided that now was the time to stop and continue watching TV, and for once in his adult/once-bitten life, he stopped himself in his curiosity and nervously tapped his foot against the leg of the foot stool in front of him.

His tapping continued, and a faint moan filled the air, and King continued watching TV. The moans kept getting louder, but still King was watching TV. The bed squeaked, suddenly, and King found himself sprawled on the floor, being completely taken back because of the sound.

" No one saw, no one saw…" King chided himself as he still laid on the floor, and quickly looked up to see if anyone had entered the room, nothing but silence filled the room. That was besides the silent breathing and rasping which he thought was coming from him.

Sighing, and checking once again if anyone had come in, he stood up and was meet by a pair of wide, silver eyes staring intently at him behind hooded, pale skin and heavy lashes.

Authors Note: This took a little longer to come out because I wrote two chapters as one long one. I split it because its nice to say I have what, six chapters? Ok well, here are some "Thank-to- people" LOL. Also, should I raise the rating on this story? Please say if I should, I don't want anyone telling the administration/ that I'm making an offence or anything.

Electricgurl: Yes, you are thanks for reviewing again. I hope these two chapters will peak your curiosity more lol.

Lea: Yeah, I am but of course, then I'm not, you'll just have to wait and find out. But I think your on to something.

**lukina starhopper****: Thanks for reviewing, and if my computer were in my room at this present time I would be logged on too, but we don't all get what we want,J thanks. **

Deluaro: Thanks for reviewing again and I'll try to write more I promise.

PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General and Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and these characters are not mine, except the one I created.

Acquaintances

Chapter 6

"Well, Hello there, nice of you to join me, movie?" King held out the remote and the woman just looked at him, while raising an apprehensive brow.

The woman looked down at herself and saw the thin black tank top that covered her and the cotton pants that were warmly hugging her legs.

'_Such warmth, haven't felt this way in a long time, not counting the times when he…' _She looked a little lost in thought to King, who was just staring at her as she pulled the covers around her, seemingly wanting to get lost in the bed covers.

"Hmm, who are you? Where am I?" She said in a gentle but clam, clipped voice. She suddenly happened to feel better because she sat up, letting the covers pool down over her waist and bringing her arms around the front of the covers, slowly trying to not disturb the tubes and IV's that were currently attached to her arms.

" Well, yours truly here is Hannibal King, no need for applauses, " Seeing he got no reaction from her only a bewildered expression that came and went as if it had never been there, he continued, " Abby is the girl (of course) she has…weapons. Blade, tall, dark and dangerous. Of course there's Sommerfield, she wears the sunglasses because she's well, blind, but don't let that fool you, she sees EVERYTHING. Her daughter Zoë, she's a giant purple alligator with three eyes one which is located on her tail, don't stare at it though…she gets a little snippy." King continued raving until this point before being interrupted by the woman.

" You'll meet them later… there not here right now." King covered for himself as he saw that she was looking around the room trying to locate the people he was talking about, and when seeing none, she looked at him like he was crazy, which, she knew, must be partly right.

" Purple alligator?" She seemed to be considering jumping out of the bed and running out the door.

" Don't worry about it, she only comes out when she smells cheese." He laughed at his little joke, and was interrupted by her.

" My name is Audrey Knight, please tell me why I'm here and why do I feel like shit?" She looked at him expectantly. The name sounded a little British to him, but he didn't think much of it.

" Uh, Audrey? Yes, um, do you remember anything at all?" King looked at her closely while she stared into space.

He then REALLY looked at her. Even with the vampire-y skin that was pale and now (thanks to the medications and healing pills Sommerfield had grounded into the water) nearly flawless, she still had a charming quality to her. Her chest was filed out and the outline of a hourglass figure was accentuated by the thin covers that covered the rest of her body. Her big, silver pupils stared a little over his shoulder. He noticed that there was some brown around the edges, letting him know that her lovely dead eyes were once a toffee color. Her straight, but delicate nose sat above full lips, not overly big but just right ( figures, would Drake choose any less?), and her tongue would dart out once in a while to draw her bottom lip in for some thoughtful chewing. He was memorized by this, so much so, that he would mimic the movement every time it was preformed. Her chest was a good size, a bit small but he could have handled that, and delicate, long fingers were pale but artistic in a way in which it seemed she could mold a porcelain figurine out of a brick. Her long, thick hair was like a honey chestnut color, and rest on her shoulders in long, thick waves that brushed up on a delicate, long neck. He let his gaze linger there, almost feeling like a vampire himself again.

He shook out of his lustful thoughts and thought about the mark he had yet to see on her. He was taken out of another lustful thought as she spoke.

" Yes, I do remember, of course, how could I not?" She looked at him and smiled, coldly, but smiled. She shook her head, her hair moving lazily with her, and continued on with what she had started saying.

" Dracula took me in, turned me, then left me, simple as that…right?" Her eyes held something he couldn't really place…was it sadness? Loneliness? Anger? He couldn't tell…he wasn't as talented at reading people…hence his constant arguments with Blade.

" Well, it wasn't that simple for me, Danica kept me for five years" King raised an eyebrow and look closely for a reaction from her, but getting none, he moved on with the next subject.

" Do you know what year it is?" He watched her sigh again and reply.

" I don't know, I don't know how long I've been there" She looked at him suddenly, and said " No more than a week right? Or two at the most, although it did seem longer, like years, but I always heard that time passes slowly when your not enjoying yourself, of course."

" Well, its 2005, and Abby seems to think you've been there one to two years."

"Yes, well, I guess so then, last time I was alive, I remember looking at the wall calendar in this room, it said June, 12 or 13, 2003?" She looked exasperated, like she just wanted to jump out of the bed and run.

'_What are you running away from? Your safe here, safe…' _The voice in her head was not the same as always, maybe this time it was her conscious talking, not him.

" Of course you know you're a vampire, I was once too, we needed you to wake up so we, or rather, you can give Sommerfield the O.K. to go ahead and change you back, you'll be weak for a while, and you may take a little longer to heal. But its worth it, I know I spent my first three weeks tanning.

" See, I was a vampire once too, I don't know if you heard Drake talking about someone named Danica, but she's' a pretty big "IT" vampire around here. I met her in a bar, and we went to her house and from then on I was caught as her little Cabana boy playing hide-and- go-suck with her. I was there for five years , and then Abby found me.

" Not very simple when you think about the details, the last few years I refused to feed, she'd trick me into it, at first, but I found that she would sneak little pill like sacks into my food when I wasn't looking, or give me 'wine', when Abby found me I was shriveled up like a raisin , a very pale raisin. She only turned me the last couple of weeks, so curing me wasn't that hard. I think she likes humans more than she thinks.

" You, we think you were turned a long time ago, like the first week. You'll need a lot of healing time so you'll need to rest for a few days after. I'll cut straight to the chase, we need you to tell us everything you can about Drake, were he lives when he's not with you, did he have anyone over to see you, did he talk with you?"

Audrey was watching him talk all the while thinking of Drake. Drake had not been so bad…save for times where it seemed she would never survive. She erased those thoughts and focus in on King talking.

He had his hands in his pockets and they would occasionally leave to make motions in the air as he was talking. Whenever he would put his hands back into his pockets a little too forcefully, he would show a little bit of his lower muscles before bringing his hands up again.

She had to admit he was one hot piece of man candy. His sharp, dark eyes watched her as he talked and his beard was just wonderful. His mouth…Wow, now that was one whole other thing, he would talk and those lips would move revealing a pink tongue and straight teeth inside. Always appreciate straight, clean teeth. No fangs were visible, which she wasn't sure if she missed or not.

__

' Of COURSE I DO!' she chided herself. She had noticed he would smirk every so often when he was talking, making her wonder if he knew she was checking him out.

__

' I'm not checking him out, I'm making sure If he's a threat.'

She continued downward, his hard shoulders the perfect shape and muscle clad, his biceps which were all visible courtesy of his white tank top were looking yummier by the minute, his neck… oh….ohh.

" Stop talking. Leave." She took deep breaths and let out a small moan in spite of herself. She shut her eyes tightly and spoke in raspy tones.

" Do what you want with me, just. Leave. Now!" She frowned when she heard, no felt, that he hadn't gone anywhere. Mustering all the courage she could, she bared her teeth without noticing and opened her eyes slowly.

He was standing there, left hand in his pockets and his other hand had pulled down the top of his pants, showing her his mark.

" Just fight it, I had to when Abby was holding me down when they were curing me. She's very pretty you know, and had…has a nice neck." He smiled at her reassuringly and nodded, pulling back his pants, much to her dismay.

She nodded at him, and closed her mouth while laying back on the pillows that were piled behind her back. Nodding again, she relaxed her muscles and took a deep breath.

" They'll be back soon, I hope, for now I'll stay here." He smirked and looked over her again. " I know you want me…but try to control yourself alright young lady?" He chuckled at his own joke, smiling bigger when she closed her eyes once more.

She smiled at him, a real smile and nodded once more, trying to get some sleep.

It had been an hour since Audrey had awoken and King felt it hard to not sleep and even harder to not look at her while she closed her eyes, not so much in sleep but more in thought.

He was taken out of his thoughts when she spoke up, filing the room with the sound of her quite, happy voice.

" He wasn't all that bad, beautiful man really, he had his moments." She opened her eyes and glanced at him. He met her eyes and smiled.

" Yeah, Danica too, but I didn't love her, it was more physical at first then anything. It just got worse later

on.

" Where's your mark, if you don't mind me asking. Every one seems to know, not that they were staring at you, though Abby did change your clothes. But she's straight as a plank , so no touching was involved." He said, although he looked sad at the last part.

" Well, its funny really. When you live for someone that long, I guess you give in hopelessly. I did, and the one time I allowed him to…you know, he took advantage of it and bit me. Its on the inside of my left thigh."

She looked at him when she told her. King was looking down on her, his mouth turned into a little 'o'.

" Well, I guess It always happens that way then, same thing with Danica but I bit her first, only my bite didn't mean a hell of curse though." He grinned, almost asking her to show him, after all, he'd shown her his, did he not?

" Well, save yourself, Abby and Blade should be back in a couple of hours, and everybody else should be back, well, what time is it?" He looked at the clock next to the bed, reading 8:41 pm.

" Pretty early, looks like we got a long night. What do you want to watch, or are you hungry?"

" No, thank you. Um, anything is alright, do you get the Style Network?" She looked expectantly at him as he grabbed the remote and put on her channel of choice.

He watched as a woman and a man ran to and fro in a mall, trying on pieces of clothing and the man holding up a photo of a model in some weird clothing. He much rather preferred his cargos and white tank tops, but also favored the all naked look on women. They continued running and shopping and he dozed of for a while, hearing Audrey say something like ,

" Is that what there wearing now, wow. What do you think?" It seemed Mrs. Audrey was getting used to him, he just hoped he wouldn't fall asleep and wake up a vampire in the morning. Although the thought of her on him as she sucked his neck tenderly was not a bad one at all.

' I'll just have to wait.' His lustful thoughts returned again and he felt an all too familiar tightening in his pants. He doubted that he could go anywhere too long and leave her here.

He sighed, tonight was going to be a long night. He just hope Abby and Blade would return before he stabbed his head in a miserable way to get rid of his naughty thoughts.

****

Authors Note: Thanks again for those of you who reviewed, and everyone else reading this fic please tell me what you think, it means a lot and it gives me more inspiration to know people are reading this. I have made up my mind about the pairings. I will post that information in the main summary. Thanks again and I'll try to write the next chapter as quickly as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Acquaintances

Genre: General and Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and these characters are not mine, except the one I created.

A/N: Ok, as you will notice, this fiction takes place DURING the movie, and for me to do that and mix in another character, it requires me to change a few things, not many, but enough for this to turn out good.

Acquaintances

Chapter 7

" King! King! KING!"

" Just a little…louder"

"KING!"

" I already bit you!"

Giggles were heard from King, little childish ones as if someone was tickling him senseless. That, or something else completely as Abby tried to wake King up again.

" KING!" Abby slapped his forehead, and then his cheek after he was barely awake.

"Hey! Grown boy with feelings here!" King mumbled as he sat straight up from his slumped position on the chair next to the hospital bed. He guessed he had been sleeping for a while now because when he looked over to Audrey, she was soundly asleep as well. That, and the clock on the wall read 3:14 A.M.

Blade was seated by the far side of the room, watching the display before him. His jaw was set, as Blade's jaw would be set, tight and teeth grinding against each other in annoyance. His sunglass clad eyes, even though he was in a building, a DARK building, remained on and hide his eyes. If they were off now, you would only see what you always see when Blade was anywhere near King, anger, annoyance, and the urge to kill the slender man. He ducked out of the room, seeing all he had to see and barely caring if the vampire had woken up since they had left her there with King.

" Where's Blade going?" King asked as he watched Blade exit the room.

" I don't know…what were you talking about biting?" Abby asked King as she looked at him weirdly.

" Hey! Did you know Audrey woke up?" King asked, changing the subject, and Abby, being Abby, picked up on it.

" What? Who's Audrey and why are you watching the Style Network?" Abby seemed exasperated and irritated, something must have happened while Blade and she were out. King, however, did not notice much, or rather, left it alone for fear of being socked in the head.

" Well, If you must know babe, Audrey is the vampire and SHE wanted to watch the Style Network. Any more questions Mrs. Lawyer?"

" Yes, did anything good happen, like any critical information?" Abby asked, walking around to see the vampire sleeping soundly on the bed.

" No, she seems normal enough but I don't think she remembers much." King watched as Abby watched Audrey.

" Did she wake up ok?"

"Yup."

"OK…I'm going to change and I'll be back in a bit. Please wake her up for me."

Abby walked out of the room and King notice the various scratches and bruises that were forming on her arms and the torn patch of cloth around her thighs. Shaking his head, King wondered why he wasn't going out with them since they found Blade. He knew for a fact that Blade hated the shit out of him, but it wasn't like he was useless. King could fight, if not better, than Abby…when he was motivated, and he could sure as hell take out a few vamps in one night.

" Maybe I should get a sword…or two, that'll shut him up." He heard grunting and then the hospital bed squeaked as Audrey woke up. _" Oh…right, hot vampire waking."_

He heard grunting and then the hospital bed squeaked as Audrey woke up. 

" Hey, King…right?" King looked over just as Audrey proceed to stretch her arms over her head, giving him a little peak at her flat stomach.

" Yeah, I was gonna wake you up, but it looks like you were a step ahead of me." She chuckled and shook her head at him.

" No, but that guy…Blade has to fuel out some frustration, he has very heavy foot steps." It was his turn

to laugh, she didn't know how right she was.

" Ok, um, Abby's here, and she'll ask you some questions and then…well, it all depends on you really. If not, chains and persuation mainly dealing with your life are involved. Uh, if I was in your position, which I was, I'd go with the living and no…chains"

King ended his ranting when he saw the weird look she was throwing at him, and that Abby had made her presence know by slapping him on the back of the head.

" King, shut up will you?" Abby turned and addressed Audrey.

"Audrey, right? What's your last name?"

" Knight, with a K" She replied.

" Ok, you've been collected and taken here because we saw that you belong_ed _to Drake. First things first, we need your confirmation to go ahead and go on with your transformation, we will not want to do anything that you might try to…correct, later. Sommerfield will come in and start the process. You are very important, we wont lie, you were possibly held within Drakes hold long enough to tell us important information. All in all, you will transfer back to your human status again, being able to eat and go in the sun as many a times as you may wish. You will have a place here at the honeycomb hideout as you may wish to stay so we could be within better reach of you. We will train you, also up to you, and you will go with us when he may have a lead on Drake. It is possible that you will come to see him again, but I promise you will be trained enough to not be fearful of him. Sommerfield will explain some things to you, if you have any questions. Anything you might need to ask other than what I just told you?"

Audrey looked at Abby closely as she talked, taking in the fact that this girl was very confident but also very apprehensive of her at the same time. She wondered if she would still hold the mark that Drake had left on her like King sported his. She couldn't really lower her pants like him though, but that was alright with her, he could handle that himself. She looked over at King who was just watched Abby while she talked as well, seeing that he alternated looking at Abby and then her to see what her reaction was.

Maybe she should go on with the transformation, being able to taste something other than the retched blood was something she would relish in, and being able to get rid of her none existent tan would also come as a small miracle on her part. What worried her most his that Drake wouldn't really talk to her at all, just have that weird women…what was her name…Daca? Derca? Dane, well, whatever. She had been annoying as hell, always demanding things. Drake would leave her in her room with enough food for a month and come back in a few days, looking annoyed and exhausted, if that was even possible for him. It always looked like he was well fed and ready to take on anything. Dane, or Danac was always around and the thought of another woman seeing her in her shriveled up state as she would refuse to feed was very intimidating. Although Audrey suspected that D…the bitch didn't even know she was there.

Audrey shooed away her thoughts as Abby stopped taking, amazingly her vision had gotten cloudy as she was thinking and she had to shake her head to get it back to her original clarity. She opened her eyes and saw Abby frowning at her, arms crossed in front of her and King shaking his head. What the hell was wrong with them now?

" So, is that a no? Do you wish to do this another way?" Abby asked, apparently pissed off.

Audrey shook her head at her and smirked, something she picked up from Drake, as bad as it was. It was a smirk he gave her, and only her ( she noted with a smile), that came out whenever she gave in.

" No, I spaced out and I needed to clear my head, I would love to help you, but…I don't really know much. I have a few questions but I'll leave that for your friend. "

" And, I'm in no way afraid of him." Audrey added with a confident air.

Abby nodded and mumbled that she was going to go and find Sommerfield and told King to stay there with her.

" What were you think about?" King asked, and watched as Audrey gave him a small smile.

" Nothing much, since I was awake when your friends came in, I did hear something rather…interesting…what were you dreaming about.?"

King smiled knowingly and decided to play the cool part. He smirked at her and approached the hospital bed slowly.

" Well, wouldn't you like to know?" King laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and he tried to not catch it. It was ridiculous how he had taken to this vampire, and he thought they would turn him off altogether, but somehow, the woman sitting in front of him with the thin tank top was doing the complete opposite

" I have a feeling that I don't actually."

" You know…" King started and Sommerfield and Abby walked in, Abby carrying various tools and needles while Sommerfield threw on some gloves.

" Well, I'm Sommerfield…" She smiled as Audrey said a quick 'hello' and continued. " Abby here will help me attach somethings to you, don't worry, it wont hurt too much. Some of the procedures are very simple, and will probably take a few minutes. Others tend to take a few days to complete. They first thing that will take place will be the reversal of your melanin molecules, they will go through a series of changes, and will restore themselves so that you will be able to go into the sun again. Your eyesight will be restored to its previous condition. If you had bad eyesight before, you will probably need to see your eye doctor after. Your canines will sink into your gums and also restore themselves…" Visual shudder from Audrey there , and since Sommerfield didn't see it, she continued. " Those are short term and finish within seconds. The day long procedures include your cells and other molecules in your stomach and overall body will need to transfer themselves back. We will accomplish this with various vaccines and medicines that I have come up with."

" Of course, you can see why you have to wait a few days before being active in any way, you will probably take a day or two to heal, other than that your set. Any questions?"

Audrey took a breath and took it all in, and nodded.

" I understand, I'll leave any questions for later."

" Ok, King, you may leave now." Sommerfield said while asking Abby to commence prepping up Audrey. This , King was very grateful for.

" Fine, throw me away like a used condom!" King said, and dramatically left the room, but not before hearing Abby tell him to wait for her outside the hall.

Outside the hall…

" King, just to let you know, we'll be going on a mission to go see someone we think is connected to Drake two days from now…and yes your coming with us." Abby added as she saw that King was about to complain.

" It's about time!" King said and shut up as he saw the look Abby was giving him.

" Yes well, we'll need you to train her, I'll be busy and Blade…is Blade and she seems to have taken a like to you."

"What happened today that you were so cranky that you nearly slapped the shit out of me?" King asked, and Abby looked down again, studying the bare floor.

" Nothing, you know how I get when we don't make as much progress as I hope for. All we got is this lead and that's about it. I'm afraid we wont be in time and we'll be gone before we can even say Drake."

King shook his head at her and took her in for a hug. Abby hesitated before hugging him back slowly.

" Don't worry Abs, everything will be fine." King said with a smile as he placed his chin and her head.

" Lets go see if Zoey wants a hot fudge Sunday… and by Zoey…I mean me." Abby laughed and slapped his biceps but was cut of by a silent scream.

King winced and Abby shook her head slightly while moving in the direction of the kitchen. King followed her closely, his canines hurting slightly but all was erased as he thought about the fudge and ice cream he was going to eat.

In the room, Sommerfield could almost hear as Audrey's canines shrunk back into her gums, and had to hold her hands to her ears as she started screaming. When she stopped, Sommerfield clicked into her computer the next steps and listened as Audrey's breath became regular. She left the room as the last steps of the transformation took place.

Tomorrow, Audrey would feel like shit, Sommerfield thought, but now, now she would lead herself towards the kitchen were giggles could be heard coming from Abby as King did God only knows what with whatever he was eating.

"He'll never grow up." Sommerfield thought _" Maybe she will help him."_

Sommerfield thought 

She entered the kitchen and sat herself down.

" Hot fudge Summer?" King asked.

" Nope…no chance in hell."

Authors Notes: Ok, thanks for those who reviewed Delauro, nikki-da-latina, and rebelwilla. You guys keep locked for chapter 8 because I will try to finish this before school starts because the shit load of homework I get throws me into the wee hours of the night. So, please, If you have any suggestions, comments…REVIEWS, lol, please feel free to leave them. Sorry this took so long but I got my lazy bum up because I realize that I cant keep you guys waiting. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD UP THE RATING BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IT DOES GET A LITTLE SHALL WE SAY…NAUGHTY? Please leave your opinion on that…thanx very much.


End file.
